Potter! You're Dead!
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA. El día de la boda de Victoire y Teddy, James lleva una caja misteriosa que rompe accidentalmente y que le transporta junto con Albus, Lily, Roxanne, Hugo y Rose veinticinco años atrás.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí me lanzo a una nueva traducción. Si ya me conocéis, sabréis que últimamente estoy empezando demasiadas cosas y no tengo ninguna acabada, igualmente, os habréis dado cuenta de que llevo un ritmo relativamente constante con las actualizaciones (a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez que un capítulo se nos atragante XD) y quiero dejar claro que eso no va a cambiar.**

**Bien, este fic es el típico de viaje en el tiempo pero a mí me ha gustado mucho y me apetecía empezar algo más relajado que las otras traducciones que tengo. Si me conocéis, posiblememente os habréis dado cuenta de que me encanta mezclar generaciones y no os habéis equivocado. ¡Me encanta esta temática! Aunque el fic no es demasido profundo, yo disfruté mucho leyéndolo así que me decidí a subirlo. Admito que tenía pensado hacerlo cuando terminase In His Eyes pero no he podido resistir la tentación.**

**Bueno, espero que os guste. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: los personajes y lugares aquí descritos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y el fic es original de TheDeathlyHallows-123_**_**, yo sólo lo traduzco.**_

_**Actualizaciones: como dije, tengo muchas cosas pendientes así que no voy a poner un día específico pero trataré de actualizar al menos una vez a la semana.**_

* * *

La Madriguera siempre había sido un lugar de agitación constante pero esa tarde estaba particularmente bulliciosa. La razón de esto, era la boda de Victoire Weasley y Teddy Lupin que se celebraba en el jardín de la casa.

En el segundo piso de la Madriguera, Victoire estaba colocando su vestido con ayuda de su madre, Fleur, y su hermana y dama de honor, Dominique. Las primas de Victoire, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne y Lily, llevaban vestidos de un profundo azul y cintas de plata atadas a la cintura, en honor a la Casa en la que había estado en el colegio: Ravenclaw.

En el jardín, el hermano de Victoire, Louis, y sus primos, James, Albus y Fred, estaban acomodando a algunos de los invitados que habían llegado temprano en las sillas blancas. Los hermanos Weasley trataban de calmar a Bill que parecía estar tomándose muy mal el matrimonio de su hija mayor. Teddy se paseaba nerviosamente mientras su padrino le aseguraba que no había manera de que Victoire le plantara en el altar.

En la cocina, Molly Weasley lloraba porque decía que parecía que había sido ayer cuando Bill y Fleur se casaron. Ginny, Audrey y Angelina estaban preparando la comida que quedaba y Arthur tomaba café tranquilamente e inspeccionaba un nuevo tapón, que había adquirido la noche anterior. Ron, Hermione y sus hijos no estaba a la vista.

**oOo**

-Me aburro-se quejó James-. Nunca volveré a ir a una boda.

-James, ni siquiera a comenzado-respondió Albus, incrédulo.

-Bueno, pues yo ya estoy aburrido-repitió James-. Pero por lo menos me traje algo para divertirme-dijo, sacando una pequeña caja del interior de su túnica.

-Se suponía que no debíamos tocar eso, papá dijo que ni nos acercáramos a ella.

-Eso sólo me da más curiosidad. Vamos a enseñárselo a las chicas.

-James...

**oOo**

-¿Dónde está Rose? Se supone que debería estar aquí-gritó Victoire-. Es mi dama de honor.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, si no viene tienes damas de honor de sobra-bromeó Roxanne.

-Esto es serio, Roxanne-respondió Victoire al borde de las lágrimas.

-No te preocupes, querida, estoy segura de que a tu tío Ron se le hizo tarde-la consoló Fleur-. Iré y hablaré con ellos por Flú.

-Gracias, mamá-Victoire sonrió-. Lucy, Molly, ¿podéis ir a buscar mi velo? Creo que lo dejé en la antigua habitación de tía Ginny.

Fleur, Lucy y Molly salieron de la habitación sólo unos segundos antes de que James entrase, arrastrando a Albus tras él, asegurándole que iban a devolver la caja a Harry.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Lily interesada.

-No lo sé-dijo James-, pero teniendo en cuenta que papá dijo que no lo tocáramos, debe ser algo interesante.

En ese momento, Rose irrumpió en la sala seguida por Hugo.

-Lo siento mucho, Victoire. Sé que llego tarde-dijo Rose, recuperando el aliento-. Fue papá, seguramente se debe estar quedando sin oído escaleras abajo, con mamá y la abuela-sus palabras fueron respaldadas por el sonido de voces alzándose desde los pisos inferiores.

-Sólo ponte el vestido-dijo Dominique rápidamente-. Voy a decirle a mamá que estás aquí. Ella estaba a punto de comunicarse con vosotros por Flú.

**oOo**

Diez minutos después, Rose estaba lista pero había averiguado lo de la caja.

-Será mejor que le devuelvas eso a tu padre ahora mismo-advirtió Rose.

-De ninguna manera, ni siquiera sé qué es lo que contiene-protestó James y salió fuera del camino de Rose, que trató de arrebatarla le caja.

-James, dame eso-dijo Victoire dando un paso adelante-. Lo cuidaré hasta después de la boda, podría ser peligroso.

-No-dijo James, desafiante-. Hugo, cógela.

Repentinamente, todo pareció acelerarse. Lily vio cómo James tiraba la caja hacia Hugo que no se lo esperaba y que se dio la vuelta en el momento justo para que la caja golpeara su cabeza y cayera a los pies de Albus y se rompiera. Un humo negro procedente de la caja, envolvió a todos los que estaba en la habitación y lo último que Lily oyó antes de que la oscuridad se la tragara fue el grito tanto de Rose como de Victoire:

-¡Potter, estás muerto!

* * *

**Bien, esto fue el prólogo. ¿Se merece un review? ¡Espero que sí!  
**

**Si tenéis alguna crítica, duda, consejo, felicitación...cualquier cosa, me lo podéis dejar en un review o un PM.**

**¡Besos y hasta la próxima!**


	2. Agosto 1995

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí os traigo el segundo cap. recién salido del horno para no haceros esperar (¿qué sentido tendría, de todas formas?). No hay mucho que decir sobre el capítulo ya que es más de transición que otra cosa pero es que el fic acaba de empezar :DD **

**Bueno, espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo. _Enjoy._  
**

* * *

**_Disclamer: los personajes y lugares aquí descritos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y el fic es original de TheDeathlyHallows-123_**_**, yo sólo lo traduzco.**_

* * *

Todo en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix estaba inusualmente tranquilo. La Orden estaba celebrando una reunión y la señora Weasley había repartido a los más jóvenes por toda la casa, había decidido que las cosas irían mejor si no estaban merodeando cerca.

De repente, el silencio fue roto por un fuerte golpe en la sala de estar. Los miembros de la Orden, todos los Weasley, Hermione y Harry llegaron desde diferentes lugares de la casa para encontrarse con un extraño espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

Siete personas se estaban levantando del suelo. Había una mujer de largo cabello rubio plateado que llevaba un vestido blanco enorme, tres chicas con vestidos azules que llegaban hasta el suelo, una con el pelo rojo rizado, otra de piel oscura y el pelo negro y la última chica con el pelo rojo, liso y que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. También había tres chicos enfundados en túnicas de gala. Uno tenía el pelo desordenado y los ojos marrones, otro con el pelo de un color marrón rojizo y el último podría haber sido el gemelo de Harry. Por sus atuendos, parecían salidos de una boda.

Los extraños no se habían dado cuenta de que tenían público y doce varitas apuntando en su dirección.

-¿Dónde diablos estamos?-preguntó la mujer con el vestido de novia.

-Grimmauld Place-dijo el clon de Harry-. Es la antigua casa de papá en Londres. Te dije que no tocaras esa caja, James, pero no...-Sirius, Remus y Harry levantaron la vista al escuchar el nombre de James.

El chico fue cortado por la novia.

-Londres, ¡no puedo estar en Londres!¡Tengo que estar en la Madriguera!¿¡Os acordáis!?¡Tengo que contraer matrimonio con Teddy!-gritó ella. Los Weasley registraron la mención a la Madriguera. La mujer se volvió hacia el chico de cabello desordenado-. Potter, voy a matarte-sacó su varita pero el clon de Harry se puso delante de "Potter".

-Victoire, matar a James no te ayudará a volver a tu boda-dijo Harry clon.

-Al, sal de mi camino. Tal vez no me ayude pero hará que me sienta mejor-dijo Victoire. Fred y George reprimieron una carcajada.

-Vicky, para, he pensado en algo. Si estamos en Londres, puedes aparecerte en casa y después enviar a alguien a por nosotros-dijo la chica con el pelo rojo y rizado.

-Por una vez en la vida estás diciendo algo con sentido, Rose-dijo James-. ¿Ves? No hay necesidad de matarme.

-Le diré a la tía Ginny sobre esto, James. Ella podrá manejarte-dijo Victoire amenazadoramente-. Rose, me iré ahora mismo. Estás a cargo hasta que venga alguien-Ginny estaba igual de sorprendida que el resto de personas que la miraron al escuchar "tía Ginny".

La chica de piel oscura se había dado cuenta finalmente del resto de personas que los observaban.

-Err, Vicky, creo que la aparición no te llevará a casa.

-¿Por qué no?-espetó Victoire.

-Date la vuelta.

Victoire, James, Al, Hugo y Rose se volvieron para mirar a las numerosas varias apuntando hacia ellos desde la puerta. Al escaneó las caras de la gente, dándose cuenta de que reconocía a la mayoría de ellos. Eran su familia, sólo que más jóvenes y estaban acompañados por personas que sólo había visto en fotos. James también pareció darse cuenta ya que fue el primero en hablar.

-Mierda.

-James...¿qué demonios era esa caja?-la chica más joven preguntó.

La cabeza de Hermione zumbaba ante todo lo que estaba pasando.

_La antigua casa de papá...un clon de Harry...James...Potter...la Madriguera...tía Ginny...la aparición no te llevará a casa..._

Arthur Weasley dio un paso adelante con la varita alzada.

-¿Quiénes sois y cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?

-Bueno, es gracioso que seas tú quien lo pregunte-respondió la chica de tez oscura-. Creo que somos tus futuros nietos.

Arthur dejó caer la varita. Molly abrió mucho los ojos. Hermione estaba todavía tratando de averiguar qué estaba pasando. Harry miraba a su clon. Bill miraba a Victoire. Ron parecía haber sido golpeado en la cabeza. Fred y George compartieron malignas sonrisas mirando a Rose y al chico jengibre y a quienes ellos creían que eran sus padres.

Victoire gritó:

-Roxanne, te dije que no era momento de bromear.

-No estoy bromeando, Vicky-respondió Roxanne-. Míralos, son nuestra familia pero más joven.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no sois mortífagos?-gruñó Ojoloco. Al soltó una carcajada, los hijos de Harry Potter acusados de ser mortífagos-. ¿Crees que es divertido, chico?-dijo, mirándolos-. Demostrad que no lo sois o estaréis camino de Azkaban en un segundo.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Al, preocupado.

-Decidnos algo que pruebe que no sois mortífagos-dijo Arthur-. O algo que demuestre que sois mis, eh...nietos.

-Está bien, entonces-dijo James sonriendo. Tiempo de avergonzar-. Arthur, tengo entendido que a Molly le gusta que la llames "Flancito mío" cuando estáis a solas y tu mayor ambición es entender cómo se mantienen en el aire los aviones-Arthur y Molly se pusieron rojos-. Remus, quieres a Nymphadora pero no lo admitirás porque eres un hombre lobo y no quieres hacerle daño-Remus se sonrojó y Tonks miró a James ante la mención de su nombre, por qué no pudo haber dicho simplemente Tonks. Él continuó-. Pa...quiero decir...Harry, ayudaste a Sirius a escapar con el hipogrifo Buckbeak, que actualmente está en el desván de la casa, por encima de la habitación de Sirius quien estaba encerrado por haber sido acusado por Peter Pettigrew, el Animago, de haber traicionado a tus padres. Creo que lo único que me queda por decir es: Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta-James terminó con un guiño en dirección a Sirius y Remus.

-Entonces, ¿confiáis en nosotros ahora?-preguntó Rose.

-Sí-dijeron Arthur, Molly, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred y George.

-Bien, no sois mortífagos pero me gustaría saber quiénes sois realmente y cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí-dijo Ojoloco.

-Todo el mundo se va a sentar y entonces podremos discutir esto-dijo Rose.

Todos se sentaron ocupando toda la sala y Arthur preguntó:

-¿Por qué no nos decís vuestros nombres antes que nada?

-Victoire-dijo la novia aunque la mayoría ya lo había adivinado.

-Rose-dijo la chica con el pelo rojizo y rizado.

-Albus-dijo el clon de Harry.

-Lily-dijo la chica con el pelo corto y rojo.

-Roxanne-dijo la chica de tez oscura.

-Hugo-dijo el muchacho alto y más tranquilo.

-Y por último pero no menos importante, James-dijo el chico de cabello desordenado-. Ahora, puedo preguntar en qué año estamos.

-Agosto de 1995-contestó Dumbledore-. Y, ¿de qué año venís vosotros?

-2020-respondió Rose.

* * *

**Como podéis ver, son cortitos y la extensión no va a variar mucho en adelante pero bueno, así actualizo antes jaja  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado y os animéis a dejar un review (¿lo hariais por mí?)**

**Contesto reviews:**

**Anónimo: hola! La verdad es que empiezo a estresarme con el instituto y todo eso pero en general voy bien jaja Gracias por preguntar, espero que tú también estés bien :)) A mí también me está viniendo bien traducirla a pesar de haberla leído ya en inglés jaja ¿qué te pareció el fic? A mí me gustó a pesar de que no es muy profundo :) Espero tu review sobre este capítulo y si ves que he pasado algo por alto o me he equivocado en algún punto, no dudes en decírmelo. ¡Besos!**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, favs. y alertas. ¡Sois geniales!**

**¡Saludos y hasta pronto!**


	3. Presentaciones: James, Victoire y Lily

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí vengo con el trcer cap. salido del horno hace apenas cinco minutos :)) No hay mucho que decir sobre el capítulo ya que creo que el título lo dice todo. Espero que disfrutéis con algunas de las reacciones jiji  
**

**¡A leer! _Enjoy._**

* * *

**_Disclamer: los personajes y lugares aquí descritos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y el fic es original de TheDeathlyHallows-123, yo sólo lo traduzco._**

* * *

-James, estás absolutamente muerto. ¡25 AÑOS EN EL PASADO!

-Vicky, cálmate-dijo Roxanne tranquilizadoramente-. Vamos a solucionar todo este lío.

-Bueno, ¿os gustaría presentaros? Podéis decirnos vuestra edad, quiénes son vuestros padres, vuestra casa en el colegio y que año empezaréis en Septiembre-dijo Dumbledore.

-Genial. Yo primero-exclamó James antes de que nadie pudiese decir algo-. James Sirius Potter a vuestro servicio. Tengo quince años y voy a empezar quinto. Juego como cazador en el equipo de quidditch de mi Casa y espero ser el capitán el año que viene. Y mis padres son Harry Potter y...

-Sólo díselo, James. Lo averiguarán antes o después-Roxanne suspiró.

-Ginny Potter, bueno vosotros la conoceréis como Weasley.

Hubo un silencio y después todo se tornó un caos.

-PUSISTE MI NOMBRE A TU HIJO

-HARRY SE CASÓ CON MI PEQUEÑA NIÑA. OH, SABÍA QUE ESTO PASARÍA.

-PAGA.

-TE DIJE QUE NO TE RINDIERAS, GINNY.

-DEJASTE EMBARAZADA A NUESTRA HERMANA.

-MALDITO INFIERNO.

Harry y Ginny estaban profundamente sonrojados. Hermione y Molly estaban radiantes. Ron miraba a Harry como si fuera a golpearlo. Fred y George estaban cambiando dinero con Remus y Sirius. Bill miraba a Ginny como si no la hubiera visto nunca antes. McGonagall parecía cansada, este chico llevaba el nombre de dos de los mayores bromistas que Hogwarts había visto jamás, sobrino de otros dos, nieto de James Potter, hijo de Harry y Ginny y, obviamente, le gustaba provocar caos. Todo lo que McGonagall podía esperar era haberse retirado para el momento en el que llegara a Hogwarts. Los miembros de la Orden lo observaban todo muy divertidos y la nueva generación se reía en mitad del caos.

Harry estaba sentado pensando: _Me casé con Ginny, la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo quien tiene seis hermanos y tengo, por lo menos, dos hijos con ella _(había notado que Al se parecía mucho a él). _Ni siquiera me gusta de esa forma..._

-¿Cómo es que estoy vivo en el futuro?-preguntó.

-Una excelente pregunta-dijo Fred sonriendo a Harry.

-Yo sólo quiero saber cómo te saldrás con la tuya-dijo Ron, mirando a Harry.

-Está bien. Está bien-dijo Hermione a Ron que seguía mirando mal a Harry-. No hace falta que le mates, es tu mejor amigo.

-Pero, mi hermana...-farfulló Ron.

-Ron, no sé lo que pasó pero obviamente Harry y Ginny se casarán en el futuro y tú vas a tener que aceptarlo y recordar que Harry es tu mejor amigo.

-Está claro que casarse no es lo único que hicieron-dijo Sirius mirando a James. Esto causó que Fred y George rieran pero después se dieron cuenta de que hablaban de su hermana y rápidamente se callaron.

-No ayudas, Sirius-dijo Hermione irritada-. Ahora que todos estamos más calmados, ¿quién será el siguiente en presentarse?

-Seré la siguiente-dijo Victoire-. Soy Victoire Weasley.

-Eres una Weasley-dijo Ron incrédulo al mirar a la hermosa mujer.

-Sí, Tío Ron-dijo Victoire sonriendo ante la cara que puso-. Sigamos. Tengo veinte años y estuve en Ravenclaw en el colegio y jugué de bateadora en el equipo de quidditch. Fui prefecta y Premio Anual. Actualmente estoy estudiando para ser Sanadora en San Mungo. Tengo una hermana que se llama Dominique, tiene dieciséis años y va a empezar su último año en Hogwarts. Ella también es una Ravenclaw y es capitana del equipo, juega de guardiana. También tengo un hermano, Louis, que tiene quince años y está en Gryffindore y juega de cazador con James. Ah, y en este mismo momento se supone que tengo que estar en el 2025 para casarme con Teddy Lupin que ha estado prediciendo toda la semana que le voy a dejar, lo que es exactamente lo que he hecho-Victoire terminó a punto de llorar. La señora Weasley se acercó y pasó un brazo alrededor de su nieta.

-Victoire, ¿por qué no nos dices quiénes son tus padres?-dijo Arthur al mismo tiempo que Remus decía "Teddy Lupin"

-Mis padres son Bill y Fleur Weasley y los padres de Teddy eran Remus y Nymphadora Lupin-sollozó Victoire.

_Eran, _pensó Hermione, _oh, no, les debe haber pasado algo._

-¿Qué Fleur?-preguntó Molly suspicazmente.

-Fleur Delacour, la ganadora del colegio Beauxbatons en el Torneo de los Tres Magos-dijo James, suponiendo que sólo la podrían conocer por eso.

-Fleur-Bill sonrió; había pensado que Victoire se parecía a ella. Estaba claro que se sentía muy orgulloso mientras sonreía a su hija después de las cosas que dijo sobre lo que habían hecho ella y su hermano y hermana.

-¡Fleur! Wow, Bill. Conseguiste a una mitad Veela-dijo George golpeando a Bill en la espalda.

-Es de mi madre de la que estás hablando-Victoire fulminó con la mirada a George.

-Nymphadora Lupin-dijo Tonks lentamente; _Victoire podría no referirse a mí pero, ¡cuántas personas tenían madres lo suficientemente estúpidas como para llamar a su hija Nymphadora!_

-Lunático, ahora somos familia-dijo Sirius.

-No puedo tener un hijo. Soy un hombre lobo-dijo Remus, preocupado.

-Remus, te has pasado toda tu vida solo, es hora de que sientes la cabeza y formes una familia-dijo Sirius seriamente.

-Per Sirius, seguro que es un hombre lobo, ¿cómo podría ser tan egoísta?-dijo Remus, dándose patadas mentalmente.

-Remus, cállate-dijo Sirius-. Ni siquiera sabes todavía si lo es.

-¿Puedes hablarnos de Teddy?-preguntó Tonks, que había escuchado las preocupaciones de Remus y esperaba que los chicos del futuro pudieran asegurar que Teddy no era un hombre lobo.

El rostro de Victoire se iluminó.

-Sí, él es el hombre más increíble que cualquier persona pudiese pedir...

Lily interrumpió:

-No la hagáis caso, va a empezar con una de sus diatribas de enamorada otra vez. Teddy fue nombrado como tu padre y de segundo nombre tiene el de su propio padre así que su nombre completo es Ted Remus Lupin. Tiene veintidós años y fue Gryffindor en el colegio. No jugó al quidditch en el equipo, era el comentarista.

-Entonces como yo-dijo Remus distraídamente, estaba escuchando atentamente para saber si era un hombre lobo.

Lily sonrió y continuó:

-También fue prefecto pero no te preocupes Sirius, lleva el legado Merodeador en la sangre junto con el resto de nosotros-Sirius sonrió-. Es un metamórfogo-Tonks también sonrió-, y no es un hombre lobo, aunque está algo irritable durante la luna llena-Sirius sonrió con suficiencia a Remus que soltó un suspiro de alivio y sonrió también.

-Y es Auror-añadió Al.

Ahora Tonks y Remus sonreían con orgullo a la vez que deseaban que Teddy hubiese sido enviado con el resto de viajeros en el tiempo.

-Está bien, suficiente sobre Teddy-dijo James, aburrido-. Lils, preséntate.

Lily sonrió.

-Soy Lily Luna Potter-Ginny sonrió; había notado que la chica se parecía mucho a ella. Harry también sonrió, tenía la extraña sensación de que Lily iba a ser la niña de papá. Ron se puso pálido al preguntarse cuántos hijos tenían su hermana y su mejor amigo. Lily continuó-. Tengo doce años y voy a empezar segundo. Estoy en Gryffindor y voy a hacer las pruebas para buscador, si James se convierte en capitán tiene que darme el puesto o le diré a mamá lo que vi que estaba haciendo en el armario de las escobas.

-Suficiente, Lily-dijo James rápidamente cuando Roxanne empezó a mirarla interesada-. Ya te dije que aunque no sea el capitán entrarás en el equipo, eres increíble.

-Así que juegas de buscadora-dijo Harry, que rápidamente había decidido que le gustaba Lily.

-Sí, tú me enseñaste a jugar. También a Al pero yo soy mejor que él-dijo Lily.

-¿Por qué no le enseñé a James?-preguntó Harry.

-Yo estaba más interesado en el puesto de cazador y ya tenía mi propio entrenador personal y jugador de la Copa del Mundo en mi propia casa, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

-Vives con un famoso cazador de quidditch-dijo Fred con entusiasmo.

-Sí, mi madre-dijo James con orgullo.

-¿Ginny?-se burló George-. Ella ni siquiera sabe volar en escoba.

-Sí sé-dijo Ginny, molesta.

-Por supuesto que sí, tía Ginny-dijo Hugo-. Después de dejar la escuela en 1999, te uniste a las Arpías en el año 2000-2001, contratada personalmente por Gwenog Jones. Jugaste hasta diciembre de 2004, cuando te quedaste embarazada de James. Rompiste los récords mundiales de goles anotados en un partido y en una temporada. Trajiste la victoria a Inglaterra ganando la Copa del Mundo de 2002 y eres la encargada de la columna de quidditch del Profeta.

Ginny no podía creer todo eso, no sólo se había casado con Harry sino que también era una famosa estrella del quidditch.

-Wow-fue lo único que pudieron decir todos.

-¿Pueden, por favor, dejar de mirarme como si tuviera tres cabezas?-dijo Ginny después de que la gente simplemente se la quedara mirando-. ¿A quién le gustaría ser el siguiente en presentarse?

-Yo-dijo Al.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado :)) En el próximo capítulo seguimos con las presentaciones.  
**

**Si tenéis alguna duda, crítica, consejo, felicitación...lo que sea, me lo dejáis en un review o un PM.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, favs. y alertas. ¡Sois geniales!**

**Besos y hasta la próxima**


	4. Presentaciones: Albus y Hugo

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí vengo con el capítulo 4. Este también va de presentaciones y es bastante corto así que trataré de tener el próximo lo antes posible :) Bueno, no me lío más.**

**A leer. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: los personajes y lugares aquí descritos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y el fic es original de TheDeathlyHallows-123_**_**, yo sólo lo traduzco.**_

* * *

-Wow, podrías ser el gemelo de Harry-dijo Ron-. Por favor, dime que Harry y Ginny no tienen otro hijo-añadió suplicante.

-Nop, sólo somos nosotros tres-dijo Al-. Como sea, soy Albus Potter-imaginó que sería más seguro no mencionar Severus por todo lo que había escuchado sobre la actitud de su padre hacia Snape.

Los ojos de Dumbledore centellearon.

-Gracias, Harry; significa mucho para mí.

-Err, no hay problema, Profesor-respondió Harry.

-Bueno, tengo quince años y voy a empezar quinto. Juego de buscador en Ravenclaw.

-Eres un Ravenclaw-dijo Sirius, sorprendido-. Debes de ser el primer Potter que no está en Gryffindor.

-Lo soy, y qué. Ravenclaw es mucho mejor casa que Gryffindor-dijo Al, a lo que Vicky asintió-. De todos modos, no soy el único Ravenclaw de mi familia, Vicky, Dominique, Molly y yo lo somos. Además, mi mejor amigo, Scorpius, está también en la misma casa.

-Molly-susurró Molly.

-Es la hija de Percy-dijo Rose.

-Percy-gruñeron Fred y George sombríamente.

-¿Qué pasa con él?-preguntó Hugo.

-Es un repudiado de la familia, imbécil amante del Ministerio-dijo George.

-Abandonó a su familia por un par de años durante la guerra, Hugo-informó Vicky, tristemente.

-¿Quieres decir que va a volver?-preguntó Ron.

-Sí-asintió Rose. Molly dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Y nosotros le perdonaremos.

-Sí, él regresó en mitad de la batalla final y luchó contra Voldemort y sus fuerzas-dijo Vicky.

-Dijiste su nombre-dijo Ron sorprendido.

-El miedo a un nombre sólo aumenta el temor a lo nombrado-dijo Hugo-. De todos modos, Voldemort fue destruido antes de que cualquiera de nosotros hubiésemos nacido.

-¿¡EL QUÉ!? ¡SE HA IDO!-dijeron todos emocionados.

-Sí, papá lo venció-dijo Lily con orgullo-. Con un Expelliarmus.

Todo el mundo felicitó a Harry durante unos diez minutos, ya que Vicky relató con todo lujo de detalles lo que pasó, dejando a un lado las muertes. Después de contarlo todo, se sentó de nuevo y Molly le preguntó acerca de Percy.

-¿Qué puedes contarnos acerca de la familia de Percy?

-Bueno, después de la guerra él os presentó a su novia, Audrey...Ella es una hija de muggles con la que se encontró cuando huía. La llevó a su casa y la escondió fuera de los ojos del Ministerio, a su propio riesgo personal. Es por él que ella está viva-dijo Rose-. Se casaron en el 2001 y tuvieron gemelas en el 2004, Molly y Lucy, que llevan el nombre de sus dos abuelas. Tienen dieciséis años y están en sexto. Molly está en Ravenclaw, es Prefecta y seguramente sea Premio Anual.

-Ella pasa todo el tiempo estudiando, no juega al Quidditch y es muy aburrida-añadió James, causando que Rose le lanzara una mirada.

Hugo siguió:

-Lucy está en Hufflepuff, es capitana de Quidditch y juega de bateadora. Es una creadora de problemas, por supuesto, generalmente su objetivo principal es Molly, sobre todo cuando estudia.

-¿Estás segura de que es la hija de Percy?-dijo Ginny en estado de shock.

-Se parece a la tía Audrey, mientras que Molly se parece a tío Percy-dijo Al.

-Así que hasta el momento tengo ocho nietos-dijo Arthur-. Y sólo tres de ellos son Gryffindor, me gusta que ahora no esté toda la familia en la misma casa.

-Sólo dime que ninguno de vosotros es un Slytherin-dijo Sirius.

-No, no te preocupes por eso-rió Hugo-. Oh, por cierto, soy Hugo Weasley, tengo doce años y soy Hufflepuff. Voy a empezar segundo y haré las pruebas para cazador en el equipo de quidditch, aunque no creo que sea tan bueno.

-Sólo piensa que no es bueno porque ha estado entrenando contra su padre como guardián y él es increíble-Al puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Quién es tu padre?-preguntó Molly, podría ser Charlie, Fred, George o Ron y supo que tenía que ser el último ya que los otros no jugaban de guardián. Pero, Ron tampoco lo hacía.

-Ron-dijo Hugo.

Ron miró sorprendido al que era su hijo, pero luego se animó.

-Juego de Guardián.

-Sí, estabas en el equipo de quinto y sexto-Rose, sonrió.

-Estupendo, iba a intentarlo este año-sonrió Ron.

-Hugo, ¿quién es tu madre?-le preguntó Ginny , teniendo un buen presentimiento sobre quién era.

-Hermione-dijo Hugo, riéndose de las caras de sus padres, con una expresión de sorpresa.

No obstante, todo el mundo los miraba sin inmutarse.

-Honestamente, pensé que vosotros dos nunca acabaríais juntos-dijo Fred.

-Estábamos pensando en la posibilidad de encerraros en el armario de las escobas y no dejaros salir hasta que no os dierais cuenta de que os queríais-añadió George.

Ron parecía débil. Hermione parecía satisfecha, pero tenía la cara de color rojo brillante.

-¿Eres nuestro único hijo?-preguntó Hermione tratando de romper la tensión.

-No, yo también lo soy-sonrió Rose.

Ron se desmayó.

* * *

**Eso es todo :) Cortito pero espero que se merezca un review :DD ¿No os hizo gracia Ron? Jajaja  
**

**Como siempre, cualquier duda, crítica, felicitación...me lo dejáis en un review o un PM.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, favs. y alertas. ¡Sois geniales!**

**¡Besos y hasta la próxima!**


	5. Presentaciones: Rose y Roxanne

**¡Hola!**

**Wow, esto fue rápido ¿no? Jajaja Bueno, como el capítulo anterior fue muy corto (este también lo es), pues me puse en un ratito libre a traducir y la verdad es que no he tardado nada :) Aún así, he quedado con una amiga para estudiar y voy tarde así que no he podido revisarlo así que seguramente encontréis algún error o falta ortográfica, lo siento :))) Si véis algo, me avisáis, ¿sí?**

* * *

**_Disclamer: los personajes y lugares aquí descritos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y el fic es original de TheDeathlyHallows-123_**_**, yo sólo lo traduzco.**_

* * *

-Soy Rose Weasley-dijo Rose, una vez que Ron fue despertado-. Tengo catorce años, voy a empezar cuarto. Juego de Guardiana en el equipo de mi Casa, Gryffindor-Ron se animó con eso, su hija era una Gryffindor y desempeñaba el mismo puesto para el que se iba a presentar ese año-. Sin embargo, mis mejores amigos son Ravenclaw; Al y Scorpius.

-¿Quién es Scorpius?-preguntó Ron con suspicacia.

-El novio de Rose-dijo James rápidamente antes de que la chica pudiera abrir la boca.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-exclamó Ron-. Tienes sólo catorce años.

-Y él es un Malfoy-añadió James, ignorando el movimiento frenético de los brazos de Rose y sus sacudidas con la cabeza.

Ron parecía que fuese a explotar. La mandíbula de Hermione estaba abierta. Harry rezaba porque no fuese el hijo de Draco Malfoy ya que estaba seguro de que Ron iba a asesinar a alguien. Arthur también parecía sorprendido, los Weasley y los Malfoy habían sido enemigos durante años. Todo el mundo estaba mirando a Rose en estado de shock.

-¿Estás saliendo con un Malfoy?-explotó Ron-. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí?

-No-dijo Rose con firmeza-. Es un amigo, a James simplemente le gusta crear problemas.

-Y sólo porque vosotros y el señor Malfoy no sean amigos no quiere decir que nosotros no lo podamos ser-añadió Al.

-¿El señor Malfoy?-preguntó Harry con cautela, estaba empezando a preocuparse seriamente por quién podría ser. Y porque sus hijos eran amigos de un Malfoy.

-Es el padre de Scorpius, Draco-dijo Rose. Harry maldijo entre dientes. Ron pateó la cosa más cercana que tenía, que resultó ser una pared.

-El hurón se ha reproducido-dijo Fred, pareciendo enfermo.

-Ese sí que es un pensamiento inquietante-dijo George, que también hizo una mueca.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo James-. Pero de todos modos, no era una total mentira porque sé que a Scorpius le gusta Rose y a Rose le gusta Scorpius y siempre están discutiendo como una pareja casada por lo que no cabe duda de que van a empezar a salir pronto.

-He oído que es como cuando Ron y Hermione estaban en el colegio-dijo Victoire.

-No-dijo Rose-. Sólo somos amigos.

-Una pena que Scorpius no tenga una hermana pequeña con la que Albus se pueda casar-dijo Roxanne-. Entonces, podrían ser Harry, Ron y Hermione de nuevo.

Esto hizo que la mayor parte de los presentes se rieran, aparte de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Albus y Rose que, o se sonrojaron, o miraron mal a Roxanne.

-Por cierto, Roxanne Weasley pero la mayoría de la gente me llama Roxy-dijo-. Tengo trece años y empiezo tercero. Soy una Gryffindor y juego de Bateadora en el equipo de Quidditch.

-Espera un segundo, ¿cuántos Weasleys hay en el equipo de Gryffindor en vuestro tiempo?-preguntó Tonks-. Cuatro, aunque dos de ellos Potter -dijo Victoire

-Lo siento por la otra persona en el equipo, Potter y Weasley son conocidos por ser temperamentales-dijo Sirius, pero se arrepintió cuando todo el mundo se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

-Sam Wood tiene un gran temperamento también-dijo James.

-Wood, como Oliver Wood-preguntó Fred.

-El único-dijo Roxanne-. Sigo. Mis padres son George y Angelina Weasley.

-¿Quieres decir Angelina Johnson?-preguntó George.

Roxanne asintió.

-SÍ.

-Mi novia-dijo Fred con una ceja levantada.

-La dejaste-dijo George agitando una mano-. Sólo durasteis un mes después del baile, de todos modos, siempre supe que le gustaba.

-Lo que sea-resopló Fred-. ¿Con quién me caso?

Los viajeros en el tiempo se miraron asustados, ¿cómo le dices a alguien que nunca se casó porque murió cuando tenía veinte años?

-Err, no te casas-dijo Rose.

-Eres el eterno soltero-dijo James, recibiendo las cejas levantadas de sus primos.

-Está bien para mí-Fred se encogió de hombros. Hermione se dio cuenta de que la duda que había asaltado sus rostros y esperaba que nada malo le hubiese pasado a Fred, aunque estaba segura de que sí había pasado.

-¿Qué pasa con Charlie, no se casa?-preguntó Molly.

-No, él ama demasiado a sus dragones-se rió Lily-. Y tiene suficiente con nosotros para mantenerse ocupado cuando viene a casa desde Rumanía.

-Así que tenemos once nietos-dijo Molly.

-No, tenéis doce, trece si contáis a Teddy-dijo Hugo.

-Vaya-dijo Roxanne-. Olvidé a Fred.

-Sólo tú puedes olvidarte de tu hermano-dijo Albus sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Cállate. Fred es mi hermano, fue nombrado así por nuestro tío Fred-el gemelo miró a George perdiéndose el dolor reluciendo en los ojos de los viajeros temporales. Hermione, sin embargo, no se lo perdió-. Tiene quince años y va a empezar quinto, es Gryffindor, como yo y juega de cazador en el equipo, mamá lo entrenó.

-Fred, Louis y yo somos el último del equipo de Cazadores de ensueño-agregó James-. Dominique detesta jugar al quidditch.

-Bueno, eso da igual porque la mayoría de las veces Ravenclaw os gana por mi capacidad para atrapar la Snitch-Al, rió. James le miró.

-Recuerda aquella vez en la que pasaste en el hospital durante dos semanas porque Scorpius te golpeó con la bludger-Rose se rió.

James, una vez más, la miró.

-Rose, se supone que tienes que estar de mi lado, estás en el equipo de Gryffindor.

-Lo sé, pero fue divertido-dijo Rose sin dejar de reír junto con todos los demás que habían presenciado el incidente.

Decidiendo terminar la discusión, Hermione hizo la pregunta que le había estado molestando:

-¿Quién muere?

Esto calló a todo el mundo.

* * *

**¿Reviews?  
**

**Por cierto, amo a Hermione pero esta vez ha sido una verdadera aguafiestas o como dice mi mejor amiga en su amplisimo conocimiento del inglés, nótese el sarcasmo, waterparties! **


	6. Héroes

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí traigo el sexto capítulo. No está revisado porque ahora mismo me voy a poner a estudiar (mátenme...) apesar de la hora :( Así que avisadme si véis algún error. Bueno, este es un poco triste pero no dice nada que no sepamos ya, el siguiente es mejor :) Mañana empiezan las ferias en mi ciudad así que no tendré clase hasta el lunes, supongo que podré subir otro capítulo el fin de semana :)) **

**Nos leemos más abajo. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Los viajeros del tiempo se miraron los unos a los otros tratando de elegir a alguien para hablar. Todas las personas presentes parecían preocupadas y asustadas, ¿qué habían perdido? Hermione ahora se sentía muy mal.

-Lo siento, no debería haber preguntado-dijo dándose cuenta de que realmente no quería saber más.

-Mereces saber-dijo Victoire tristemente-. No sé cómo decíroslo.

-Lo haré yo-dijo James.

-James, no eres exactamente discreta-le recordó Victoire.

James la ignoró.

-Mira, muchas personas murieron, más de medio centenar de personas murieron en la batalla final, muchos más murieron en el par de años que quedan hasta entonces, pero cada una de ellas que murió para deshacerse de Voldemort, fue un héroe y todos los que lucharon lo son también, todos vosotros lo sois-Victoire se sorprendió, James no era realmente malo en esto.

James suspiró largamente.

-Sirius, que murió en el Departamento de Misterios luchando con Bellatrix, en junio de 1996.

-¡NO!-gritó Harry-. ¡NO! Estás mintiendo

-Harry-dijo Hermione, buscando consolarlo.

-Está mintiendo, Hermione, Sirius no puede...no...no puede estar...-dijo Harry, sin poder decir la última palabra. James bajó la cabeza con tristeza. Sirius se movió para sentarse al lado de Harry quien trataba no llorar.

Remus se recobró finalmente del shock.

-No-dijo secamente. Sirius había sido su amigo desde que tenían once años (aparte de los doce años que había pasado en Azkaban). No podía estar muerto. Ahora Sirius estaba rodeado por Remus, Tonks y Harry, devastados por la noticia.

Los viajeros decidieron darles un momento.

-Cómo vamos a hacer esto-dijo Lily-. Si esto es sólo por Sirius, ¿cómo vamos a decirles lo de tío Fred?

-No lo sé, Lils, pero merecen saber, ¿no crees?-dijo Al.

-Tendremos que borrarles los recuerdos de todos modos así que no veo nada malo-azonó Victoire.

-Bueno, sigamos adelante-dijo Roxanne.

-Sirius, moriste como un héroe, tal y como dije antes-siguió James, triste.

-No estoy triste por morir-dijo Sirius en voz baja-. Sólo siento dejar a Harry sin familia.

-Sirius, eso se resolverá, nosotros somos su familia-dijo Lily-. Papá nunca ha superado realmente tu muerte pero tiene fotos de todos en casa y en la Mansión Potter a la que vamos en vacaciones. Así que siempre estás ahí.

Tanto Sirius como Harry se animaron un poco con esto. Lily no podía soportar ver tan triste a su padre y se acercó para darle un abrazo. Harry estaba bastante sorprendido pero definitivamente le hizo sentirse mejor. Lily se sentó junto a él para poder consolarlo si era necesario.

-Bueno, deberías continuar-le dijo Harry a James con voz ronca, quien se estaba pateando a sí mismo por haberse ofrecido voluntario para decirles quienes morían.

-Dumbledore, Ojoloco y Dobby, mueren entre mayo de 1997 y Abril de 1998-dijo James lentamente.

Dumbledore asintió tristemente, había sido muy amigo de Alastor durante años y Dobby parecía un elfo doméstico muy singular. Harry enterró la cabeza en las manos mientras Lily le abrazaba. La Orden estaba completamente sorprendida; Dumbledore y Ojoloco, eran las dos personas que menos esperaban que muriesen.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Ojoloco con brusquedad.

Rose tomó la palabra para salvar a James de tener que explicarlo.

-Dumbledore ordenó a Snape que le asesinara, Ojoloco fue alcanzado por una maldición en una misión de la Orden y Dobby fue apuñalado por Bellatrix.

-SNAPE.

-VOY A MATARLO.

-CONFIÓ EN ÉL.

-SABÍA QUE ERA UN MORTÍFAGO.

-RONALD CÁLLATE, SI HUBIESEIS ESCUCHADO, ENTENDERÍAIS QUE DUMBLEDORE LE MANDÓ QUE LE MATARA.

Una vez más, Hermione hizo callar a todo el mundo. Ahora, todos parecían confundidos.

-Creo que tuve una buena razón-dijo Dumbledore a los viajeros.

-Fue para evitar que un chico inocente se manchase las manos de sangre-dijo Al. Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza-. Probablemente debería deciros mi nombre completo-siguió Albus con un suspiro-. Soy Albus Severus Potter. Me pusieron mi segundo nombre por Snape quien fue una de los hombre más valientes que mi padre haya conocido.

Harry le miró.

-Pretendes que me crea que te puse de segundo nombre el de Snape porque era valiente.

-Harry, Albus tiene razón. Confío en Severus y sé que probablemente es la persona más valiente que nunca hayas conocido-dijo Dumbledore con calma.

-Pero yo odio a Snape-protestó Harry.

-Estoy seguro de que cuando llegue el momento descubrirás la verdad, pero no es algo que yo deba decirte, es la elección de Severus-dijo Dumbledore.

-Merezco saber porqué mi hijo lleva su nombre-dijo Harry, enfadado.

-Papá, el profesor Dumbledore tiene razón, te darás cuenta cuando llegue el momento adecuado-dijo Lily mirando a Harry.

Harry sintió que ella estaba en lo correcto y asintió hacia Dumbledore, Lily sonrió con suficiencia; tenía a su padre comiendo de su mano, incluso cuando él sólo tenía tres años más que ella.

-Peter Pettigrew también murió la misma noche que Dobby, pero no podríamos llamarle héroe-dijo Roxanne.

Sirius y Remus no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco molestos por la noticia pero, de nuevo, fue culpa suya que James y Lily murieran, años atrás.

-Después está la Batalla Final-dijo Hugo-. Tío Harry, mamá y papá llegaron a Hogwarts para encontrar un objeto que necesitaban para derrotar a Voldemort-Hugo decidió que era mejor no mencionar los Horcruxes-. Y después, Voldemort descubrió que estaban ahí y reunió sus fuerzas.

-El colegio fue evacuado, quedándose únicamente aquellos que querían luchar. La Orden y el Ejército de Dumbledore repartieron grupos de personas por todas las áreas del castillo-continuó Rose.

-Ejército de Dumbledore-dijo Tonks.

-Oh, sí, es un grupo ilegal de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que papá, tío Ron y tía Hermione crearon en su quinto año, que fue liderado por mamá, tía Luna y el Profesor Longbottom desde 1997 a 1998-explicó James.

-Guay-dijeron Sirius, Fred y George.

-Ilegal-dijo Molly cautelosamente.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, abuela-aseguró Vicky.

-Por el Profesor Longbottom, no te referirás a Neville-dijo Ron sorprendido.

-Sí, es el profesor de Herbología y es el Jefe de Gryffindor-dijo Hugo.

McGonagall sonrió con orgullo al escuchar todo lo que Neville había logrado.

-¿Eso significa que yo me he retirado?-preguntó.

-No, usted es la directora-dijo James-. Pronto deberíamos pasar a llamarnos por nuestro primer nombre, me paso la mayor parte del tiempo en su oficina-McGonagall suspiró, supuso que pasaría eso.

-¿Tía Luna. Luna Lovegood?-preguntó Ginny-. ¿Tu segundo nombre es por ella, Lily?

-Bueno, ahora es Luna Scamander pero sí, mi nombre es por ella-Lily sonrió a Ginny quien sonrió de vuelta, parecía que Luna y ella iban a ser buenas amigas en el futuro.

Al continuó con la historia de la Batalla Final.

-Todos lucharon con valentía y lo siento mucho por lo que estoy a punto de decir, pero, Fred, Tonks, Remus, Snape, Colin Creevey y otros cincuenta más murieron en la batalla.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos y después Molly se echó a llorar y corrió hasta Fred y lo abrazó con fuerza como si nunca fuese a dejarlo escapar. George miraba a Fred en estado de shock, Arthur, Bill, Ron y Ginny se unieron a su familia también en estado de shock. Sirius era ahora el que estaba siendo reconfortado por Tonks y Remus. Harry tenía su brazo alrededor de Hermione y ella lloraba en su hombro, ella lo había visto venir pero eso sólo lo hizo peor.

-¿Qué pasará con Teddy?-preguntó Tonks de repente, entre lágrimas.

-Ni siquiera tenía un mes-dijo Vicky tristemente, causando que la mujer llorara aún más por el hijo al que apenas conocería, Remus puso sus brazos alrededor de ella con una solitaria lágrima corriendo por su mejilla.

-Andrómeda lo crió con ayuda de Harry y Ginny, son sus padrinos. Harry le habla todo el tiempo sobre vosotros y sobre los retratos de los que Lily ha hablado antes.

Tonks sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Gracias mamá, Harry, Ginny-dijo, a las versiones futuras de ellos aunque no pudieran escucharla-. Y gracias Victoire, estoy segura de que serás una gran esposa para nuestro Teddy.

Roxanne no podía soportar ver a su padre tan triste, a quien normalmente sólo lo veía así en su cumpleaños y en el de Vicky, sabía que era porque fue el día de su muerte y su propio cumpleaños. Decidió tratar de animarlos.

-Papá, el tío Fred-comenzó-. Haréis una gran tienda de bromas, no sé si habéis empezado ya, si no, es hora de que mováis el culo. De cualquier forma, consiguió sacar a Zonko del mercado y fue una de las pocas que defendieron el lado de los buenos durante la guerra, que era vuestro sueño-Roxy pausó cuando Fred la miró con una sonrisa pero George no lo hacía-. Tío Fred, tienes un retrato en la tienda por lo que, incluso ahora que te has ido, sigues ahí, más o menos. Papá y tú siempre me contáis historias embarazosas con las que os burláis de la familia e incluso ayudas a papá con las nuevas ideas-ahora George la miró, su cara menos triste que antes-. Tú mismo me dijiste que habías muerto de la forma que más que hubiera gustado de haber podido elegir, estabas riendo porque Percy realmente era capaz de hacer una broma y luchabas por algo en lo que creías. Dijiste que lo peor era ver a todos llorando sobre tu tumba cuando lo único que querías era que George continuara con la tienda.

-Muy bien-dijo Fred.

-Al final, Ron y Percy ayudaron a George a volver y Ron se quedó para ayudarle a llevarla-dijo Roxanne-. Entonces mamá entró en tu vida al querer ayudarte después de todo lo que pasó y terminasteis juntos.

George la miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Cómo lo superé?

-Nos tienes a nosotros-dijo Roxy simplemente-. Mamá, Fred, yo. Y toda la familia.

George asintió con la cabeza y le dio un abrazo a la chica, ella le había hecho sentir un poco mejor.

-Tengo que hacer algo por borrar esto de mi mente-murmuró y después se dio cuenta de una cosa-. ¡Oye, Vicky! ¿No tienes una boda a la que llegar?

* * *

**Eso es todo, espero que se merezca un review (chiquitito, chiquitito)  
**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, favs. y alertas, ¡sois geniales!**

**Besos y hasta pronto**


	7. Scorpius está preocupado

**¡Hola!**

**Ya sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé pero he estado estudiando mucho para conseguir una beca que le vendría muy bien a mi familia así que todo el mundo fanfiction quedó fuera de mis prioridades...hasta ahora :) ¡Estoy de vacaciones! Aunque en cuanto empiece julio me voy a tener que poner a dar clases particulares a niños pero eso no es trabajo. Sin embargo, todo el mes que viene lo pasaré en el pueblo donde no hay conexión a internet así que intentaré subir otro capítulo más esta semana (no lo estoy prometiendo) y traducir durante ese mes que estaré ausente. No es tan mal plan, ¿no?**

**Este capítulo es muy, muy corto (3 páginas) y básicamente hay diálogo pero bueno, las cosas empiezan a arrancar a partir de aquí. Estamos ya en la mitad del fic así que no nos queda mucho para terminar :)**

**Bueno, os dejo leer que seguro que después de tanto tiempo, tenéis ganas :) _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: los personajes y lugares aquí descritos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y el fic es original de TheDeathlyHallows-123_**_**, yo sólo lo traduzco.**_

* * *

-¿George, es realmente el momento?-dijo la señora Weasley a través de las lágrimas mientras era consolada por su marido.

-Mamá, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, tus siete nietos están atrapados veinticinco años en el pasado, tenemos que devolverlos. Están en peligro-dijo George con voz inexpresiva.

-Bueno, ¿alguno de vosotros sabe cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?-preguntó Kingsley.

-James tenía esta caja que encontró en la oficina de papá y Vicky le pidió que se la diera a ella para que no le estropeara la boda, pero se la lanzó a Hugo que no llegó a cogerla, se cayó al suelo y se rompió. Entonces, un montón de humo negro salió de la caja y nos envolvió y llegamos aquí-dijo Lily, resumiendo lo ocurrido.

-Tal vez era una especie de giratiempo-sugirió Hermione-. Sólo que va en años, no horas.

-Posiblemente, pero creo que fue probablemente uno de los prototipos del Ministerio que tío Harry tenía en casa para estudiar-dijo Victoire.

-¿Por qué lo tendría?-preguntó Harry.

-Eres el jefe de Aurores-dijo Lily, sonriéndole-. Y el Ministerio te lo confía todo, siempre estás estudiando todo tipo de prototipos.

-Oh-dijo Harry, sorprendido.

En ese momento, hubo un sonido de llamada, Rose acercó y desabrochó un colgante que tenía un pequeño relicario de plata.

-Rose, no lo abras, por favor-pidió James.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque va a ser tu madre o la mía y yo seré asesinado.

-Te lo mereces, tú tienes la culpa de que estemos aquí, después de todo-Rose se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Ginny.

-Es un collar que me dieron mis padres y que puede ser utilizado como un medio de contacto-dijo Rose.

-Guay.

Rose abrió el medallón a la vez que James se escondía detrás de Al.

-¿Rose, dónde estás?¿Sabes lo preocupado que está todo el mundo?-preguntó la voz de una Hermione mayor. James suspiró de alivio, por lo menos no era su madre.

-Mamá, no te vas a creer en donde estamos. Estamos en Grimmauld Place en 1995-contestó Rose.

Hubo una pausa.

-Rose, no es divertido. ¿Dónde estás y dónde está Vicky? Teddy está al borde de un infarto.

-Vicky está aquí también, todos nosotros estamos aquí. Estoy hablando completamente en serio; todo es culpa de James. Rompió una caja de la oficina de tío Harry.

-¡GINNY!-llamó Hermione.

-Oh, mierda-murmuró James al oír la explicación que le estaba dando su tía a Ginny sobre lo que había sucedido.

A continuación:

-JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, ESTÁS EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS. TIENES SUERTE DE QUE VICKY NO TE HAYA MALDECIDO...

-Lo intentó.

-¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS! ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO SER TAN ESTÚPIDO? TU PADRE TE DIJO QUE NO LA TOCARAS POR UNA BUENA RAZÓN. ¡AHORA MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO! ¡HAS ARRUINADO LA BODA DE TU PRIMA! DEJÁME DECIRTE QUE LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE TE VEA HABRÁ CONSECUENCIAS. POR AHORA TE DEJO SABER QUE NO HABRÁ QUIDDITCH EL RESTO DEL VERANO Y ESTOY CONSIDERANDO LA POSIBILIDAD DE ESCRIBIR A MCGONAGALL PARA EVITAR QUE SEAS EL CAPITÁN DEL EQUIPO. HONESTAMENTE, PENSÉ QUE HASTA TÚ SABRÍAS QUE NO TENÍAS QUE CAUSAR PROBLEMAS HOY...

-Ginny, cálmate-dijo una nueva voz a la que Lily sonrió así que Harry supuso que era él pero también sintió que decir eso no era lo más inteligente que podría haber hecho.

-HARRY NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME...

-_¡SILENCIO!_

-Gracias, Hermione. ¿Ahora, podrías quitarme este mocomurciélago de encima?-dijo Harry-. ¿Por qué Ginny tiene que ser tan buena en hechizos no verbales?-murmuró.

-Lo haría si no me estuviesen atacando a mí también-respondió Hermione-. Ginny, ya basta, sólo te he silenciado porque no estabas ayudando en nada.

-Mamá, si volvemos puedes matar a James y nosotros disfrutaremos viendo cómo lo haces pero si asesinas a papá y a tía Hermione, es probable que nos quedemos anclados en el pasado para siempre-dijo Al.

-Gracias, Al-le agradeció Harry, después de un minuto-. James no creas que te has librado de esta pero por el momento tenemos cosas más importantes entre manos, como la forma de devolveros a casa.

-Papá, fue la caja de tu oficina-le informó Lily.

-Lils, gracias a Merlín que estás bien, ¿quién más está?-preguntó Harry.

-Vicky, Roxy, James, Al, Rose y Hugo-enlistó Lily.

-Bueno, al menos nadie se perdió en otra parte del tiempo-Harry suspiro, aliviado.

-Err...Harry-dijo el señor Weasley-. ¿Qué era exactamente esa caja?

-Hola, Arthur. Era una nueva invención de un colega mío. Es una especie de giratiempo que te traslada años.

-Tenía razón-Hermione sonrió.

-Por lo menos voy a ser capaz de deciros cómo funciona-Harry rió-. Me pondré en contacto con él de inmediato.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a llevarte?-preguntó Vicky.

-Poco. Me pondré en contacto con vosotros lo antes posible-respondió Harry.

-Por favor, no causéis más problemas-agregó Hermione-. ¿Hace falta que os recuerde que el año 1995 fue el comienzo de la segunda guerra?

-Está bien, mamá, me aseguraré de que todos se comportan-dijo Rose.

-Gracias, Rose. Por cierto, Scorpius está muy preocupado-añadió Hermione en broma, haciendo que Rose se convirtiese en algo parecido a una remolacha y sus primos estallaran en carcajadas.

-Asegúrate de decirle que Rose le echa mucho de menos-dijo Roxy, riendo.

-Y mientras tanto, por favor, dile a Teddy que lo siento mucho y le extraño-añadió Vicky.

-Pasaré los mensajes, espero veros pronto. Harry ya se ha ido al Ministerio así que me pondré en contacto tan pronto como regrese-dijo Hermione, y el medallón se cerró de golpe.

-Gracias a Merlín que tienes eso-dijo Hugo.

-Y tanto, o podríamos habernos quedado atrapados aquí para siempre-dijo Lily, estremeciéndose.

-Y nunca hubiéramos sabido que Scorpius está muy preocupado por Rose-dijo Sirius y la mayoría estalló en carcajadas otra vez.

* * *

**Corto, corto :) Pero de todas formas espero que se merezca un review, sobre todo porque el jueves es el cumpleaños de alguien...*silbido inocente* ¡Sí, lo habéis adivinado! Es mi cumple así que, ¿qué os parece si me dejáis un review como regalo?  
**

**Muchas gracias a sacha guerra y Annie Thompson por sus reviews :) Y también a todos los favs. alertas y lectores silenciosos. ¡Tarta para todos!**

**¡Besos y hasta pronto!**


	8. Otro visitante

**¡Hola!**

**Os traigo un nuevo capítulo y espero que me perdonéis si hay alguna falta o algo así porque no tengo tiempo para rebisarlo (me están esperando...:D). Espero que todo esté bien...**

**En fin, ¡a leer! _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: los personajes y lugares aquí descritos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y el fic es original de TheDeathlyHallows-123_**_**, yo sólo lo traduzco**_

* * *

-Abuela, no tendrás algo para comer, ¿verdad?-preguntó Hugo de repente.

-Definitivamente, eres hijo de Ron-dijo Molly, riendo-. Ahora preparo algo, mejor que ese Elfo Doméstico no haga nada.

-¿Te refieres a Kreacher?-preguntó Lily.

-Sí, ¿le conocéis?-preguntó de vuelta Sirius.

-Sí, es el Elfo Doméstico de mi padre. Lo heredó después de tu muerte, le dejaste todo a papá-respondió Al.

-Siento mucho que tengáis que aguantarlo-dijo Sirius-. Honestamente no puedo creer que todavía esté vivo.

-No lo sientas, es mi elfo favorito-dijo Lily-. Los otros dos que papá heredó de Potter Manor no son tan agradables. Aunque Kreacher es bastante viejo.

-No querrás decir que Harry no le ha dado la libertad-dijo Hermione, lanzándole una mirada a Harry.

-Por supuesto que no, no tienen ningún otro sitio al que ir y, de todas formas, has estado luchando por sus derechos durante años-dijo Lily.

-Ahora tienen la opción de recibir una paga y pueden llevar cosas distintas a fundas de almohada-explicó Rose-. También tienen días libres por enfermedad y vacaciones. Tío Harry no los mantiene como esclavos, de hecho, son algo así como sus amigos.

Harry sonrió a Hermione que parecía muy satisfecha de sí misma.

-Así que seguiste con el pedo-Ron rió.

-No es pedo, es P.E.D.D.O-dijo Hermione, enfadada.

-Lo que sea. Por favor, decidme que le cambió el nombre-añadió Ron.

-No lo hizo, aunque se unió al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas-dijo Vicky-. Luego, se incorporó al Escuadrón del Cumplimiento de la Ley Mágica.

-Os dije que no estaba perdiendo el tiempo-dijo Hermione a Ron y Harry, que la ignoraron.

Molly volvió a la sala y preguntó a los miembros de la Orden:

-¿Cuántos de vosotros se van a quedar para la cena?

Remus y Tonks decidieron quedarme mientras el resto de la Orden declinó la oferta y se levantaban para irse, a la vez que Molly volvía a la cocina.

-Ahora me gustaría oír eso de que James fue noqueado por el novio de Rose-dijo Tonks.

-Él no es...

-Rose, guarda el aliento, todos sabemos que lo va a ser-dijo Roxy, haciendo que la chica se girara para mirarla.

-Bueno, ¿qué pasó?-preguntó Tonks, ansiosa.

-Al había visto la snitch, mientras que el buscador de Gryffindor no y James fue a gritarle que se diese la vuelta e hiciese su trabajo-explicó Roxy-. Scorpius vio que el buscador estaba más cerca de la pelota que Al y que si se daba cuenta ganaría Gryffindor así que golpeó la bludger directamente a James para hacerle callar y James se dio la vuelta justo para que la pelota le golpeara en la frente.

-Se cayó de la escoba pero sólo estaba a unos tres metros del suelo-continuó Rose-. Al atrapó la snitch antes de que nuestro buscador se diese cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Me desperté dos semanas después en la enfermería, con Al y Scorpius re-actuando todo el asunto-terminó James con amargura-. Ni siquiera te preocupaste por mí, y dices que eres mi hermano.

-Bueno, podría haber sido más simpático si no nos hubieras encerrado a Scorpius y a mí en las mazmorras, una hora antes del partido para que no pudiésemos jugar-Al se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre me ha gustado gastar bromas al equipo contrario.

Fred rió

Fue en ese momento cuando se produjo un BANG desde el pasillo. Sirius, Remus y Tonks corrieron hasta la puerta con la varita levantada. Los viajeros en el tiempo iban detrás, con Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred y George siguiéndolos.

-¡Scorpius!-exclamó Rose.

-Ah, así que finalmente nos encontramos con el novio-bromeó Sirius mientras Rose le lanzaba una mirada amenazadora antes de echar sus brazos alrededor del chico.

-Wow, pareces Mafoy-Ron lo miraba boquiabierto.

-Es curioso que lo digas, ya que _es _un Malfoy-dijo Al sarcásticamente.

-Quiero decir que es idéntico a su padre

-En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, yo también me parezco al mío-dijo Albus.

-Ya, pero me gusta tu padre así que es diferente-respondió Ron y Albus puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó James mirando a Scorpius a quien había odiado desde el incidente con la bludger.

-A mí también me gustaría saberlo-dijo Scorpius cuando Rose apartó sus brazos, sonrojada-. Escuché a la señora Weasley y tu madre hablando sobre una caja, así que fui a la habitación de vuestro tío Bill, a la que os habíais ido todos y vi una pequeña caja en el suelo, la levanté y me picó así que la dejé caer. Entonces, salió un humo negro y terminé aquí. Por cierto, ¿dónde es exactamente "aquí?

-Grimmauld Place, 1995-dijo Lily-. La caja era un traslador, si hubieras escuchado a mamá y tía Hermione un poco más, te habrías dado cuenta.

Hermione enrojeció al darse cuenta de que la señora Weasley de la que Scorpius había hablado era ella.

-Bueno, lo siento-dijo Scorpius poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¿Tenéis alguna idea de cómo podremos volver?

-No, pero tío Harry está en el Ministerio hablando con un compañero.

-Muy bien. Mi padre me va a matar, ya estaba molesto porque iba a asistir a la boda-masculló Scorpius.

-No es por ser grosero pero, ¿por qué has ido a la boda si tu padre no quería que fueras?-preguntó Remus.

-Teddy me invitó, soy su primo segundo. Aunque de todos modos, Al, Rose y yo somos amigos.

-Es un placer conocerte, Scorpius-dijo Tonks alegremente-. Soy Tonks, la prima renegada de tu padre.

-¡Qué manera de presentarse!-Sirius se rió-. Yo soy el primo renegado por tu abuela.

-Y yo soy Remus Lupin, el padre de Teddy-dijo Remus con un deje de orgullo en su voz.

-Tonks es su madre y Sirius es el padrino de Harry-añadió Rose ya que Scorpius parecía confuso.

-Oh, encantado de conoceros-Scorpius sonrió con incertidumbre.

-Acabo de escuchar lo que le hiciste a James-añadió Tonks causando que James frunciera el ceño y todos los demás rieran.

-También hemos escuchado que Rose y tú estáis saliendo-dijo Fred.

-No, no lo estamos-replicaron Rose y Scorpius.

-Lo sabemos-dijo Roxy-. Sólo tenemos que esperar...

Rose estaba a punto de replicar cuando Molly y Arthur entraron en la sala de estar y anunciaron que la cena estaba lista.

-Excelente-dijo Hugo que básicamente salió corriendo de la habitación seguida por Ron, Fred, George y James. Sirius, Remus y Tonks fueron tras ellos.

-Bueno, ellos deben tener hambre. Se podría pensar que no los alimentamos-Arthur rió-. ¿Y quién eres tú?-añadió al notar Scorpius.

-Scorpius Malfoy

Arthur lo miró, se parecía a Draco tanto como Albus se parecía a Harry pero tenía la sensación de que ese chico no era como su padre y su abuelo.

-Err...un placer conocerte-dijo después de un momento.

Molly, sin embargo, le sonrió cálidamente.

-Harry, por qué no llevas a Albus y Scorpius a la cocina.

-Claro, señora Weasley-Harry salió de la habitación con los dos chicos siguiéndolo.

-Bien, supongo que vosotras no querréis dejaros puestos eso vestidos en mal estado-dijo Molly a sus nietas. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo-. Bien, Ginny, Hermione, ¿os importaría traerme algo de ropa que se pueda duplicar y transfigurar para ajustárselo o algo que se pueda cambiar de tamaño?-Ginny y Hermoine asintieron y salieron de la habitación.

-Gracias, abuela-dijo Victoire-. Mi madre me mataría si viera que he arruinado el vestido.

Molly asintió con la cabeza, no muy segura de si le gustaba esa Fleur.

-Estoy más que agradecida por poder quitarme este ridículo vestido-dijo Roxanne-. No sé por qué estuve de acuerdo con ser la dama de honor.

-Lo hiciste porque la tía Angelina y tía Fleur te obligaron-le recordó Lily.

-Y el vestido no es ridículo-dijo Victoire.

-Vicky, ¿cómo te sentirías si yo te hiciera ponerte un vestido con la temática de Gryffindor?-Roxanne levantó una ceja.

-Bueno, no creo que me gustase pero quedamos en que te olvidarías de que tenía la temática de Ravenclaw y sólo ibas a pensar en él como un vestido azul.

Victoire respondió:

-Está bien, pero todavía me siento como si estuviera traicionando a mi casa-respondió Roxy.

-Lily, Rose y Lucy no se sienten así-dijo Victoire.

Ginny y Hermione volvieron.

-Aquí traigo unos cuantos pantalones vaqueros y camisetas-dijo Ginny.

-Gracias, Ginny-dijo Molly mientras cambiaba la ropa de tamaño y la trasfiguraba para que se ajustara a las otras chicas.

-Vamos al piso de arriba a que os cambiéis-Hermione les dijo a las chicas y todas se fueron arriba.

Molly y Ginny estaban saliendo de la sala de estar cuando oyeron un montón de ruido que venía de la cocina.

* * *

**Bien, eso ha sido todo. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado :)**

**¿Se merece un review?  
**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, favs. y alertas y no dudéis en decirme si tenéis alguna duda, crítica, felicitación...dejádmelo en un review o PM.**

**Besos y hasta la próxima :DD**


	9. La guerra de comida

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, ha pasado bastante tiempo pero de nuevo estoy en la ciudad y tengo conexión a internet así que puedo volver a subir caps. Como siempre, este capítulo va a ser corto (todos lo son) pero voy a intentar subir más rápido aunque seguramente no pueda actualizar este fin de semana, de hecho, no creo poder actualizar ninguno porque es cuando vuelvo al pueblo :) **

**De todas formas, muchas gracias por seguir dejando comentarios a pesar de la tardanza y también por los favs y follows :) **

**Ahora sí, adelante. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: los personajes y lugares aquí descritos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y el fic es original de TheDeathlyHallows-123_**_**, yo sólo lo traduzco.**_

* * *

Molly y Ginny entraron en la cocina para ver a Hugo, Ron y Sirius comiendo mientras Harry, Fred, George, Arthur, Remus y Tonks miraban divertidos a James que tiraba puré de patatas a Albus y Scorpius, que también le lanzaban comida.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Molly, mirando a su alrededor.

-James tuvo una especie de ataque después de una discusión sobre el asunto de la bludger-respondió Remus-. Está exagerando, si me lo preguntas.

Ginny caminó pegada a la pared para conseguir algo de comida cuando James tiró algo de salsa sobre el suelo y la zanahoria y chirivía que lanzó le dieron justo en la cara.

-Ahora sí que la ha liado-dijeron Fred y George a la vez.

James miraba a su madre, quien era un año menor que él, con los ojos como platos. Ginny pensó en qué hacer con él, se encogió de hombros y le lanzó puré de patatas.

-Oh, está bien-dijo James mientras se limpiaba la patata de los ojos y de repente una enorme pelea de comida estalló con todo el mundo lanzándose comida los unos a los otros. Bueno, casi todo el mundo. Molly trataba de pararles, Arthur y Remus lo observaban todo pasmados y Sirius, Ron y Hugo simplemente siguieron comiendo su cena.

Esto se prolongó durante unos diez minutos hasta que las chicas bajaron. Roxy y Lily se metieron rápidamente.

-¡ALTO!-gritó Rose. La cocina se tranquilizó al momento. Al y Scorpius se alejaron rápidamente de todo el lío ya que ninguno de los dos quería estar en el extremo receptor de la ira de Rose-. ¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo?¡Estamos atrapados veinticinco años en el pasado y todo lo que pensáis hacer es montar una guerra de comida!-Rose gritó mirando a sus primos que estaban congelados en sus sitios, a punto de tirar más comida-. ¿Cómo va eso a ayudarnos a llegar a casa?

-Rose, cálmate-dijo Molly a su nieta-. Gritar no ayudará, tampoco.

En una ocasión normal, Rose le habría gritado unas cuantas cosas a su abuela pero en lugar de eso, simplemente se dejó caer sobre la silla más cercana.

-Lo siento, es que estoy muy preocupada. ¿Qué pasa si no podemos volver a casa?¿Y si estamos aquí atrapados para siempre?

-No lo estaremos-dijo Al-, papá y la tía Hermione saben lo que está pasando, ellos nos llevaran a casa en cualquier momento.

Rose asintió débilmente.

-Sí, todo va a salir bien-se dijo. Entonces, su colgante comenzó a sonar-. ¡Oh, gracias a Merlín!-suspiró de alivio a la vez que lo abría con un clic.

-Rose, ¿cómo estáis Hugo y tú?-preguntó Hermione.

-He estado mejor. Hugo acaba de comer así que supongo que está bien-contestó Rose.

-Harry ha estado en el Ministerio solucionándolo todo. Dice que nos tardaremos al menos hasta mañana por la noche antes de que podamos conseguir sacaros de allí-explicó Hermione.

-Gracias a Merlín, pensé que sería mucho más tiempo-dijo Victoire.

-Oh, Vicky, no te hagas ilusiones porque podría llevarnos más tiempo-advirtió Hermione-. Teddy te manda todo su amor, por cierto.

Victoire sonrió.

-Basta ya de todas esas cursilerías amorosas-se quejó James.

-Está bien, James-Hermione rió-. Hablando en serio, tenemos otro problema.

-¿Qué?-inquirió Rose bruscamente.

-No os preocupéis demasiado pero el señor Malfoy apareció en busca de Scorpius y no lo hemos encontrado en ninguna parte-dijo Hermione lentamente-. Malfoy, por supuesto, está muy enfadado porque al parecer tiene algo importante que tratar con él.

-Mamá, está bien-dijo Rose-. Scorpius está aquí.

-¿Ah, sí?-dijo Hermione, sorprendida-. Bueno, va a ser divertido decírselo a su padre.

-Siento mucho causarle tantos problemas, señora Weasley-intervino Scorpius rápidamente-. Por favor, dígale a mi padre que es culpa mía y que lo que sea que tenga que hablar conmigo puede esperar.

-Le pasaré el mensaje, pero no estoy segura de que se lo vaya a tomar bien-respondió Hermione.

-No lo hará pero ese es su problema, no el mío.

-Molly, espero que no te estén molestando demasiado-dijo Hermione.

Molly miró al rededor de la cocina y respondió:

-No han sido muy malos, no han hecho nada que mis hijos no hayan hecho antes.

-Oh, eso es bueno, espero que no te importe que pasen allí la noche-dijo Hermione-. Quiero decir, si a Sirius no le importa-Hermione dijo esas palabras con cierta tristeza.

-No, no me importa-contestó Sirius con la boca llena de comida.

-Gracias, Sirius-dijo Hermione-. Tengo que irme, os veré muy pronto y no os quedéis despiertos hasta muy tarde.

El medallón se cerró, a la vez que James decía:

-Definitivamente voy a quedarme hasta muy tarde.

-No, ya has oído a la tía Hermione-dijo Vicky.

-Bueno, ella no está aquí-replicó James.

-En realidad, sí que estoy-le recordó Hermione.

-Sí, pero tú no eres nuestra tía en este momento.

-Bueno, yo te digo que estarás en la cama a tiempo, sea tu abuela o no ahora mismo-dijo Molly y James supo que no tenía elección-. Así que voy a colocar algunas camas supletorias en las habitaciones-Molly decidió-. Roxy, Lily, Rose y Victoire se pueden quedar con Hermione y Ginny. James y Al pueden compartir con Harry y Ron y Scorpius y Hugo con Fred y George.

-De ninguna manera dormiré con James-dijo Al inmediatamente.

-Prefiero compartir con Al-añadió Scorpius.

-Bien, Scorpius y Al con Harry y Ron-dijo Molly y todos estuvieron de acuerdo a parte de Hugo que finalmente levantó la vista de su cena.

-¿Dónde está todo el puré de patatas?-se preguntó, haciendo que todos estallasen en carcajadas mientras él permanecía allí sentado sin saber qué era tan gracioso.

* * *

**Bien, eso es todo por ahora, espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis algún review, ¿sí?  
**

**En fin...me pondré recoger la habitación...¿alguien se presta a ayudarme? XD**

**Si tenéis alguna crítica, duda, consejo, felicitación...cualquier cosa, me lo podéis dejar en un review o un PM.**

**¡Besos y hasta la próxima!**


	10. Interesantes Conversaciones

Después de que Molly le diese algo más de puré de patatas a Hugo y las chicas hubiesen cenado, todos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. En la habitación de las chicas, Hermione y Ginny no se decidían a hacer algunas preguntas.

Rose suspiró.

-¿Qué quieres saber, mamá? Puedo decir por tu cara que hay algo que quieres saber

-Bueno, me estaba preguntando cómo y cuándo Ron y yo, ya sabes...nos juntamos—dijo Hermione, algo roja.

-Me preguntaba lo mismo sólo que con Harry-añadió Ginny.

Roxanne y Lily compartieron una sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces tenéis suerte de que estemos aquí-dijo Roxanne-. Se trata de dos historias que oímos al menos una vez a la semana. Normalmente es porque mi padre bromea sobre ello pero eso no es lo importante.

-Por lo que yo sé, mamá, en tú quinto año (el sexto de papá) salías con Dean Thomas-dijo Lily. Ginny se puso roja.

-Y una noche, después del entrenamiento de Quidditch, tío Harry y tío Ron volvían a la torre de Gryffindor y decidieron tomar un atajo-continuó Roxy-. Cuando giraron en la esquina, un horrible espectáculo se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, con tu participación y la de cierto Sr. Thomas.

Lily sonrió.

-No fue tan malo-dijo Rose a una sorprendida Ginny-. Sólo os estabais besando.

-Rose, deja de arruinar la historia-dijo Roxy, molesta-. De todos modos, el tío Ron, por supuesto, sobre reaccionó dando lugar a una desagradable escena en la que le decías que Hermione había besado a Viktor Krum y Harry a Cho Chang y que él necesitaba crecer.

-Ginny, me prometiste que no lo dirías-dijo Hermione, con tono herido.

-Lo siento mucho-respondió Ginny, pero sabía que cuando se enfadaba a veces se deslizaban cosas por su lengua que no estaban destinadas a saberse.

-Y el tío Harry finalmente se dio cuenta de que le gustabas-continuó Roxy-. Pero tu salias con Dean así que no podía hacer nada.

-Pero entonces Dean y tú rompisteis y Harry atacó al padre de Scorpius con lo que se ganó un castigo cada sábado durante el resto del curso-añadió Rose.

-Esto era un problema porque él era el capitán y ahora no podría jugar-dijo Vicky que no había hablado hasta el momento-. Así que te puso como Buscadora y a Dean como Cazador.

-Así que el día del partido, Snape le mantuvo en un castigo extra largo-dijo Rose.

-Y tú estabas jugando de Buscadora contra Cho Chang-añadió Lily-, lo cual es bastante irónico.

-Cuando Harry finalmente salió del castigo, fue directamente a la sala común donde Ron le dijo que habían ganado-contó Roxy-. Pero eso a él le importaba poco en ese momento ya que Ginny corrió hacia él y le abrazó, un poco como lo que ha hecho Rose con Scorpius.

Rose la miró, molesta.

-Y entonces papá te besó, delante de todo Gryffindor.

Ginny y Hermione se miraron con la boca abierta.

-Wow-dijo Ginny, tras unos segundos-. Él simplemente me besó, sin importarle que Ron estuviese mirando.

-No creo que estuviese consciente de lo que hacía, parece ser que Ron estaba como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza-Roxy se rió.

-Bueno, ¿y qué hay de Ron y yo?-preguntó Hermione, una vez que todas dejaron de reír.

-Está bien, imagina la situación: papá, Ron y tú estáis viajando por todas partes en tienda de campaña para intentando encontrar ciertos objetos, necesarios para derrotar a Voldemort-dijo Lily-. Papá se da cuenta de que tiene que ir a Hogwarts porque allí hay uno de esos objetos escondido. Voldemort se entera de que está allí y los mortífagos atacan.

-Papá y tú bajáis a la Cámara de los Secretos-continuó Rose.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Ginny, muy pálida.

-Eh...Sí, teníais que conseguir colmillos de basilisco para destruir lo que Harry estaba buscando-contestó Rose, cuidadosamente.

-Bueno, en ese momento todos los estudiantes que no querían luchar habían sido evacuados-continuó Victoire-. Ambos habéis vuelto junto a Harry, que está en la Sala de los Menestere.

Y, de repente, papá tiene la genial idea de que los elfos tienen que ser salvados-añadió Rose.

-Así pues, después de casi siete años peleando continuamente y sin darse cuenta de que se quieren-continuó Roxanne-, lanzas los colmillos de basilisco al suelo y te arrojas a los brazos de Ron, comenzando un apasionado beso con Harry delante, sintiendo algo cercano a un sujeta velas.*

-Así que decide separarlos-dijo Lily, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Honestamente, mamá siempre dice que James es como Ron cuando se trata de tacto pero papá no tiene mucho tampoco.

Hermione parecía incapaz de hablar. ¡Ella había empezado un beso con Ron! Cuando se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba Ron, siempre había imaginado que él la invitaría a salir, en un día perfectamente normal. ¡No se había imaginado a sí misma plantándole un beso en mitad de una batalla!

Todas se rieron de la cara de Hermione. Como ya no había más que decir, pasamos a las maquinaciones en la habitación de Fred y George.

-Entonces, ¿quién creéis que sea el mejor objetivo?-preguntó Fred.

-Scorpius-contestó James de inmediato.

-Ron-dijo George.

-Rose-respondió Hugo.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal todos ellos?-dijo Fred.

A James, George y Hugo se les iluminó el rostro.

-¿Cómo?-interrogó Hugo, después de un momento.

-Esa es la pregunta-dijo Fred-. Tiene que ser algo bueno, muy bueno. ¿Ideas?

De repente, James esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó George.

-Acabo de tener una idea increíble pero no la podremos poner en práctica hasta que no se hayan dormido todos.

-Suena bien, ¿qué es?-respondió Fred.

-Sólo una pregunta, ¿tenéis ya los diecisiete?

Los gemelos asintieron y James comenzó a explicar su brillante plan.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Harry y Ron había un silencio un poco incómodo. Ros era un desastre confuso, tenía que decidir si ese era el peor o el mejor día de su vida. Por un lado, se había enterado de que se iba a casar con Hermione y a tener dos hijos. Por otro lado, Harry-su mejor amigo-se había casado con Ginny-su hermana-¡y había tenido tres hijos! Y para rematar estaba eso de que su hija estaba saliendo con Malfoy, aunque ella lo negara. Y por último, aunque no menos importante, estaba sentado en su habitación con el traidor (Harry), el clon de Harry (Albus) y el ladrón de su hija (Scorpius). En definitiva, Ron estaba muy orgulloso de sus nuevos nombres.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que queréis hacer?-preguntó el clon de Harry tras un minuto de incómodo silencio.

-Dormir-dijo Ron fríamente.

-Honestamente, tienes que madurar-dijo el clon de Harry, después de darse cuenta del problema-. Papá es tu mejor amigo, entiendo que estés enfadado con Scorpius, pero, al menos, se amable con papá.

El traidor asintió con la cabeza.

-Ron, sabes que nunca te traicionaría intencionalmente. NI siquiera hablo con Ginny y me gusta Cho en este momento.

Ron continuó mirándole.

-¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien te dijera que me casé con tu hermana?

-En realidad, no me importa-respondió el traidor-. Hermione es básicamente mi hermana y, por si no te habías dado cuenta, estoy realmente feliz de que hayáis terminado juntos.

-Bien-gruñó Ron-. No voy a dejar que esto arruine nuestra amistad pero no estoy contento.

Harry asintió con rapidez y Ron decidió que Harry y Albus tenían permiso para volver a usar sus nombre. Con una mirada fría al ladrón, se fue a dormir.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando todos dormían, nadie se dio cuenta de las cuatro figuras que entraban en la habitación de las chicas. Nadie se dio cuenta de que salían levitando a alguien mediante una varita. Nadie se dio cuenta de que entraban en la habitación de los chicos con la figura y salían sin ella. Nadie se dio cuenta, cuando regresaron a su propia habitación y se quedaron dormidos.


End file.
